


We've Been Through a Lot Together

by islabbe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Baking, Canon Compliant, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Roommates, Season/Series 04, artist!Clarke, check each chapter for specific tags, jealous!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islabbe/pseuds/islabbe
Summary: I started getting prompts on tumblr, so I thought I'd post them here too.





	1. Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for tracylorde on tumblr (thanks Kat!)
> 
> The way you said “I love you”: when baking chocolate chip cookies.
> 
> Additional tags: fluff, friends to lovers, love confessions, baking
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

 

“Hey.”  Clarke smiled as she opened the door.  Bellamy stood in front of her in casual clothing and a shopping bag in his arm.

“Hi.”  Bellamy replied, stepping inside her apartment when she moved to the side.

“Thank you so much for helping me,” she said over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen.  “You know I’m hopeless as baking.”  He chuckled and set the bag down on the counter.

When Clarke had volunteered to bake cookies for the hospital’s bake sale, she hadn’t really thought the idea through.  She refused to buy cookies and play them off as her own, but she couldn’t bake to save her life.

Luckily, she had a best friend who was decent at baking, and was willing to spare a few hours on a Sunday to help her.

“Yeah,” he said as he pulled out ingredients from the bag.  “We don’t want a repeat of the gingerbread you tried to make at Christmas.”  He smirked and she groaned, hitting his shoulder lightly.

After washing their hands, they got started on baking.

“I thought we’d be best starting you off on something simple,” he explained and she rolled her eyes.  “We’re just doing chocolate chip cookies.” 

“Okay.”  She said, nodding.

She stole a glance up at him.  His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he measured the ingredients, like it did whenever her concentrated on the task in front of him.  Clarke tried (and failed) not to stare. 

Clarke wasn’t sure when she developed feelings for her best friend, ages ago probably.  She’d always known he was attractive, she knew it, he knew it, everyone knew it.  For such a long time in their friendship she’d never been attracted to him, but then something clicked one day when she saw his face creased from laughing hard at something Miller had said and she felt her stomach do a weird flip.  Now almost everything he did caused her stomach to do a weird flip, or her heart to flutter in her chest.  Like now, his hair was falling in his eyes (he needed it cutting) and all she wanted to do was reach up and brush it out of his face.  She was pretty sure she was in love with her best friend and he had no idea.

Clarke pushed those thoughts away; the bake sale was to raise funds for the children’s oncology department and she doubted the kids would appreciate her showing up empty handed because she’d been drooling over her best friend.

“You okay?”  Bellamy asked, turning his head towards her.

Clarke cleared her throat and started measuring out the flour for the cookies.

“Yeah.”  She replied, and if Bellamy noticed her voice sounded a little strained, he didn’t comment.

***

“We should have bought more chocolate chips.”  Bellamy commented with a frown as he poured the packet into the bowl and Clarke started mixing.

“We’d have more if you hadn’t eaten half of them.”  She grumbled, trying to hide a smile.

“You missed some chocolate by the way,” she pointed out as he dusted the counter with flour.

“What?  Where?”  He moved past her to stand in front of the microwave to use it as a mirror.  Clarke laughed as he continued to rub his face, getting flour all over himself.  He scowled at her when he saw there was not chocolate on him.  She clutched her sides laughing.

She opened her eyes and Bellamy had a mischievous glint in her eyes.  She stopped laughing abruptly and stepped backwards when she realised he was edging closer to him.

“Bellamy…”  She said in warning.  She opened her mouth to say something else but before she could say anything a white cloud hit her right in the face.

She spluttered to try and get the flour out of her mouth and wiped it from her eyes.

“Bellamy!”  She exclaimed.

“Yes, Clarke?”  He asked innocently.  She scowled and he laughed as more flour fell into her face from her hair.

“Oh.  It’s on, Blake.”  She told him as she reached across the counter to grab the flour bag.

***

Clarke’s stomach was cramping from laughing so much.  Flour was scattered all around her kitchen, the bowl of batter pushed to the side to be finished later.  Every time she moved flour fell from someone on her body.  It was in her hair, up her nose and in all the creases in her clothing.  She honestly couldn’t care less, she couldn’t remember the last time she had this much fun.

Clarke edged slowly towards the corner of the room where Bellamy was trapped.  His usually black hair was almost all white, and every time he moved his head a white halo would appear for a second as the flour fell from his curls.  Bellamy looked around the small space round him, looking for an escape.

“Give it up, Bell,” she said with a grin.  “I’ve got you cornered.”  His eyes darted down to the bag of flour in her hand and she shook her head.  Before he could lunge she threw a handful at his chest and giggled as lunged forwards.  He grabbed her around the middle and she shrieked as he laughed.  She wriggled to escape his grasp, but it was no use, Bellamy’s hold was strong.

She stretched her arm out so he couldn’t reach the flour bag.  An idea struck and she brought the bag above his head.  She shot him a smirk and he followed her gaze upwards and spotted the bag.

“Clarke…”  He said in warning as she continued to smirk at him.

“Do you give in?”  She asked and his eyes widened at her.  She shook the bag so a trickle of flour came out.

“Truce!”  He exclaimed and set her down.  The flour had barely touched his hair, and it wasn’t like he was already covered in flour.

“Wow Bell, you crumble like a cookie.”  She snickered and put the bag of flour down.

“Only because I love you.”  He said quickly under his breath.  If Clarke hadn’t been stood so close she wouldn’t have heard him.  Her eyes shot up to his.

“What?”  She asked in wonder, searching his face.  A slight pink tinge grew up his cheeks under all the flour.

“Uh?”  Bellamy reached up to scratch the back of his neck, a nervous gesture, she knew.  She raised an eyebrow at him, making him squirm under her gaze.

She stepped closer to him and Bellamy’s eyebrows shot up.  Not one to back down, Clarke stepped right into his space.  Bellamy’s breath hitched and she looked up into his eyes.  His deep brown eyes that a moment ago had been filled with mirth, were now holding her stare in a serious but confused expression.

She tentatively reached up and cupped his cheek, wiping away the residual flour.  Bellamy leaned into the contact subconsciously and Clarke took that as a good sign.  He opened his mouth as if to say something and but thought better of it and snapped his mouth shut.  Before she could back out, she tentatively reached up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips.  Bellamy didn’t respond at first, and Clarke pulled away slightly her face heating up.  At the loss of contact, Bellamy snapped into action and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her flush against him.  He reclaimed her lips with his and kissed her.

When they pulled apart, Bellamy still had his arms around her middle and Clarke had wound her arms up around his neck.  Bellamy was practically beaming at her, and she was pretty sure her face looked the same.

“I love you too, by the way.”  She told him and he grinned again before kissing her soundly.

“We actually need to do these cookies.”  He told her in between kisses and she giggled against his lips.  She pushed him away and he let out an involuntary whine.

“Come on, Bell,” she smirked as she unwound herself form his arms and walked back to the forgotten cookie batter.  “These cookies aren’t gonna bake themselves.”  He rolled his eyes and started lining the trays with baking paper.

 


	2. In awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for Brianna (granger--danger) on tumblr.
> 
> The way you said "I love you": In awe, the first time you realised it.
> 
> Additional tags: modern AU, roommates, friends to lovers, love confessions, artist!Clarke

Bellamy loved living with Clarke, he really did.  She was far cleaner than Murphy had been, and she was a morning person, unlike Miller.  When Octavia suggested they live together, he was sceptical.  Clarke was definitely the most responsible of Octavia’s friends – but that wasn’t necessarily the basis of a good roommate.

At first, they argued over everything; from what % milk to buy, to what setting the thermostat should be on.  Eventually, they had both mellowed out and accepted that they couldn’t agree on ~~anything~~ everything.

And things were going brilliantly, until Bellamy realised he had developed feelings for his roommate.  It was Octavia’s fault really, she was the one that pointed it out to him.  Now Bellamy was scared that he was going to make things weird and she would move out, she was his best friend and he cared about her too much to ruin it because he had a crush on her.

It wasn’t even like it was just one thing that she did, that would be easier to ignore.  It was everything she did that made his heart swell: it was the notes she’d leave on the fridge to remind him they were out of eggs, but still wishing him a good day; it was it was the pile of spoons next to the coffee machine after she’d been painting all day; and he even smiled when he tripped over her shoes every day on the way into their apartment.

Bellamy grumbled to himself as he picked up Clarke’s boots and put them over with all the other shoes.  The door to the office was open slightly and Bellamy could smell the now-familiar smell of paints coming from the room.  He smiled to himself.  When Clarke had first moved in, they decided to convert the empty office in their apartment to a studio for Clarke to work from.

Bellamy left his messenger bag on the couch and made his way towards the office.  He pushed the door open slightly and grinned at the sight in front of him.

Clarke was sat at her stool, facing away from the door, concentrating intently on the canvas in front of her.  She was wearing her scruffy leggings and one of her dad’s old shirts that she used to paint in.  Her hair was in a messy bun and she had her headphones in.  Bellamy thought she looked beautiful, he watched as the light shone in through the window and lightened her blonde hair.

He leant against the doorframe and watched her work.  She was painting a winter landscape in oils, part of her new landscape exhibition at Lincoln’s art gallery.  Somehow, she’d got a swipe of paint on the back of her neck and Bellamy smiled to himself and he felt his heart do a weird little flip.

“God, I love you.”  He said in awe.  His eyes widened as he realised what he’d admitted.  He knew his feelings for Clarke were strong, but _love_ was a big, scary word to throw around, but it felt right.  Bellamy’s face grew red as he thought this over.

Clarke turned on her stool and saw Bellamy at the doorway.  She grinned over at him and pulled out her earbuds.

“Did you say something?”  She eyed him suspiciously as he pushed himself off the doorframe.

“I said I love the view.”  He said, gesturing vaguely with his hand to her canvas.  Clarke turned to look back at the canvas and Bellamy tried to calm his racing heart.  She hummed as she dipped the brush back in the light blue paint.

“How was your day?”  She asked and glanced up at him.  His stomach flipped and he cleared his throat.

“Same old.”  He said vaguely, Clarke nodded.  If she noticed that he couldn’t meet her gaze, she didn’t say anything.

One day he would tell her how he felt, but for now he was just happy to have her close.  He gave her shoulder a squeeze before leaving her to finish her piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://www.isla1975.tumblr.com)!


	3. Begging You Not To Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for youleftme-clarke on tumblr (thank you!)
> 
> The way you said “I love you”: broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket, and beg me not to leave.
> 
> Additional tags: canon verse, angst, 413, praimfaya
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day. I spent the day at home, reading all the fics everyone was posting, it was great haha.
> 
> Sorry this update has been a couple of days, I've been so tired. 
> 
> I could not find a way to make this prompt not angsty, so I'm sorry. I also altered it slightly. 
> 
> Anyway, on with the fic:

Here they are again, at the brink of the apocalypse.  Clarke wonders if it was this quiet the first time around.  If the people over one hundred years ago watched in awe as the nuclear rockets flew across the sky, landing in devastation.  She smiles in bittersweet recognition when she sees the snow as she steps out into the dying world.  She used to dream of how it would feel to step through the cold coating, wondering what the cold air would feel like in her lungs as her nose grew cold and her face turned red.  Now, she swears under her breath as she struggles to move fast enough through the sludge.

She checks her watch again as they hurry up the slope, sliding as they do so.  _Twenty minutes_.  They have twenty minutes to fix the dish and return to the lab.   _Doable_ she thinks.  She chances a glance at Bellamy, he’s concentrating on where he’s walking.  She can see the determination in the set of his jaw, and the furrowing of his brow.  Sweat makes his dark curls stick to his forehead under his hazmat helmet.  She wishes she could push them up out of his face.  He glances over and shoots her a reassuring smile, _they’re in this together_ she reminds herself and gives him a small smile back.

They reach the top of the small slope and stop.  Raven explains the procedure one more time and Clarke feels her gut twist, technology was never really her thing, and now everyone’s lives relies on her and Bellamy fixing this dish. 

Murphy runs towards them, sliding in the snow.  Bellamy surges forward, Clarke and Raven hot on his heels.

“Where’s Monty?”  Bellamy asks as he helps Murphy up.

“He’s in trouble,” Murphy manages to get out.  “He had to expose his hands, he’s passed out.”  He tells them.

Clarke looks to Bellamy and then over to Raven.

“We need to go now!”  Murphy says as he stands up.  Clarke nods.

“Aligning the dish is a one-person job,” Raven says.  “Clarke can handle it.”

Clarke looks over to Bellamy again, trying to read his face.  He looks unsure but nods and turns away, ready to follow Murphy.  Her chest tightens and she knows she has to say something.

“Bellamy,” Clarke says.  He turns back.  She looks up at him, her heart screaming for her to tell him how much he means to her.  She wants to reach forwards and grab the sleeve of his hazmat suit and tell him she loves him and beg him not to go.  _This isn’t goodbye_ , her brain tells her, but it feels like it is.

“Clarke, if this is one of those moments where you tell me to use my head...” He starts.

“No,” she says evenly, there’s not enough time to tell him everything.  One day she will, she thinks, when they’re together on the Ark, they’ve got five years of time to come.  She’ll tell him then.

She swallows everything she wishes she could say (she’s not sure if her throat hurts from the lump that is forming or if it’s another side effect of the radiation) and settles on:

“I was just gonna say: hurry.”  She gets out, slightly broken.  If any of them notice the tears in her voice, they don’t comment. 

He pauses for a second and she wants to scream at him to run, to come back quickly.

“You too.”  He tells her and nods.  She watches his retreating back for a moment before turning towards the satellite dish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I've actually only got one prompt left to post, so feel free to send me more on [tumblr](http://www.isla1975.tumblr.com)!


	4. Secrets into Your Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for anon on tumblr
> 
> The way you said "I love you": too quick, mumbled into your scarf.
> 
> Additional tags: fluff, friends, winter, love confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sort of forgot I was doing these? I got really caught up in writing my ice dance AU, forgive me <3

Clarke loves all her friends equally, but in completely different ways.  And she tells them all, all the time.  She tells Raven when she brings her coffee in the morning, she tells Wells when he Skype calls her from across the country, she tells Jasper every time he makes a terrible pun (“That was terrible, I hate you!” “Nah you don’t.  You love me.” “Yeah, I do.”), and she tells Octavia when she’s drunk and slurring every sentence about how amazing she is.

Clarke loves all her friends, she really does, but none of her other friends make her heart jump the same way Bellamy does.  Yeah, she loves all her friends, but she’s pretty sure she’s _in love_ with Bellamy.  She doesn’t even know why, or how it happened.  It’s just – he’s _Bellamy._   She loves everything about him: his rants about how inaccurate the history films they all watch together are; his smile; the way he cares about everyone (“I’m changing your name in the group chat to _Mother Hen_.”  “Damn straight!”); she even loves the way he calls her “princess” (she rolls her eyes and bites her lip to hide her smile).

So, she tells her friends she loves them all equally, but she knows she’s lying – she’d pretty sure Raven is on to her too – but she hasn’t mentioned it yet.

“Thank you,” Clarke says as Raven hands her coat over to her.  “You’re an angel, I love you.”  Raven chuckles as Clarke wraps her coat around her.

“Love you too,” she says as Clarke opens their front door.  “I’ll see you tonight.”  Clarke throws a wave over her shoulder and steps outside.

She’s meeting Bellamy for coffee in the park.  _It’s not a date_ , she reminds herself as she walks down the street.  At the thought of a date with Bellamy, Clarke smiles to herself.  She’s not really sure when she realised she’s in love with Bellamy, somewhere in between all the drunk selfies, terrible jokes, and hugs that were just a bit too tight to be platonic. 

She’s pulled from her musings when she gets to the park.  It’s freezing cold and threatening to snow.  She pulls her coat tighter around her and walks towards the coffee trailer that is almost always there.

Clarke blows into her hands, trying to warm them up.  It’s stupid really, she should have thought to bring a scarf or at least some gloves.  She’s pulling her arms tighter around herself when Bellamy steps into her field of view.  She grins at him as he walks over to her.

“Hey.”  He says as he stops in front of her.

“Hi.”  She says back, shivering slightly.  He shoots her an amused look and she rolls her eyes.

“Do you want my scarf?”  He asks and Clarke shakes her head.

“Nah, I’ll warm up in a while.”  She replies, she was aiming to sound cheery, but her teeth chattering ruin it.  Bellamy frowns and starts to unwind his scarf.

She starts to protest as he took it off.  Her protests are cut short as he winds the scarf around her neck.  She breaths in and smalls a mix of his cologne and natural smell.  He ties the scarf delicately and she looks up at his face.  His hands linger on her shoulders after he finishes tying it. 

He looks down at her and she opens her mouth to say something, but she isn’t sure what to say.  They’re standing less than a foot apart and Clarke can feel his warm breath on her cold face. 

“Thanks,” She says as her teeth finally stop chattering.  She presses her face into the scarf to try and warm herself up.  “I love you.”  She mumbles quickly.  Bellamy is close enough to hear and he gazes down at her fondly. 

“I love you too, Clarke.”  He tells her and she grins as her stomach does weird flips again.  He drops a kiss to her forehead and puts his arm around her shoulder, steering her towards the coffee shop.  Clarke leans into the embrace, telling herself it’s for shared heat. 

She’ll tell him eventually, but for now she’s happy to walk around the park with him, wrapped up in his scarf and his embrace.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always taking prompts and ideas on [tumblr](http://www.blueshirtbell.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Come chat with me?


	5. Mrs. Griffin-Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for @youleftme-clarke on tumblr: "my current partner is possessive and violent and i need a reason to break up with them so will you pretend to be my ex’ bellarke au with super protective bellamy?"
> 
> Additional tags: emotional abuse, protective!bellamy, friends to lovers, Fake married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long to get out, I've been bogged down with uni work. However, I'm back now and currently working on some stuff (as in I took a break from writing to post this).
> 
> This one sort of ran away with me, so it's a bit longer than the others.

Clarke pushed the cart down the aisles and tried to remember what she needed.  She mentally cursed herself for not making a list, but she’d been in such a rush to leave the house she hadn’t given herself time.  She tried to remember what snacks Michael had said he’d wanted.  A cold chill went down her spine at the thought of her boyfriend and she pushed the thought away, not wanting to think about that now.  She rounded the corner to the confectionary aisle.  She spotted a familiar mop of black curls and mentally cursed, not wanting to deal with Bellamy Blake today.  She was about to turn the cart around and carry on when he popped his head up.

Clarke stopped in her tracks, like a deer caught in headlights.  Bellamy smiled and she took a deep breath.  Not wanting to appear rude, she made her way over to him.  Her and Bellamy had a somewhat strained relationship, to begin with.  They’d argued like hell the first few months, before their friends told them to cut the crap and they begrudgingly started a truce to appease them.  Eventually the truce worked and they became _sort of_ friends.  A pang went through Clarke at the thought of her friends – she hadn’t actually seen them in months.

“Hey, stranger,” Bellamy teased, a smirk playing on his face.  She felt her stomach drop and forced a smile onto her face.

“Hi,” she replied, coming to a stop next to him.  “I’ve been busy.”  She rushed out, trying to stop the conversation before it even started.  Her eyes darted away from his, checking the area for her boyfriend.  It was stupid, she told herself, he was at work, she knew that…but it didn’t stop her worrying.

“Clarke?”  Bellamy asked.  Her eyes snapped back up to his face to see it full of concern.

“Yeah?”  She asked, trying for an airy and easy-going tone.  It came out breathless and strained and she mentally cringed.

“Are you okay?”  Bellamy asked, worry evident in his voice as he placed his basket on the ground.  Clarke felt a lump form in her throat, not prepared for his concern, or this conversation in general.  Bellamy came to stand in front of her and his eyes scanned her face.  She looked away, not trusting her eyes to not betray her.  Bellamy sighed as she picked at one of the threads from her sweater.

“Clarke,” he said quietly.  She looked up to his face, shocked by the softness in his tone – she assumed it was the same tone he used with his elementary students and that made her feel even worse.  Tears prickled her eyes.  “Please let me help,” he pleaded and she huffed a laugh.

“I don’t think you _can_ help, Bellamy,” she told him, gripping her cart, ready to leave.  Bellamy stepped in front of her and she stopped.

“Try me,” he challenged and she sighed.  He wasn’t going to let up on this one.

“I have shopping to do, Bellamy,” she told him firmly and he stepped away with a sigh.  She saw a defeated look cross his face but looked away, avoiding his gaze as she passed him.

 

* * *

 

 

Flustered from her interaction, she quickly did the rest of her shopping and headed home before she ran into Bellamy again.

She unloaded the shopping from her car and made quick work of putting it away.  As she returned from the car, she caught a glance at herself in the mirror and stood shocked.  Her hair looked dull on her shoulders, she hadn’t washed it in days, the dark shadows under her eyes made her face look thinner and made her normally bright blue eyes look dull.  No wonder Bellamy was worried about her, she looked a sight.  She sighed and pushed her limp hair away from her face and started getting dinner ready.  Michael would be around soon and he would only get angry if dinner wasn’t ready for him when he got home.  She felt a pull of dread in her stomach at the thought of Michael getting angry at her but pushed those thoughts away as she re-entered the kitchen.

She was halfway through dinner when the doorbell rang.  She frowned, she wasn’t expecting anyone apart from Michael, and he had a key.  The doorbell rang again and she sighed.

She opened the door to see Bellamy on her doorstep, she smiled at him.

“Hey, Bellamy,” she said in greeting.  “What’s up?”  He frowned at her easy tone.

“Clarke, can I come in?”  He asked and she felt panic rise inside her.  If Michael found Bellamy in her flat he would assume the worst and would almost definitely get angry with her.

“Bellamy...” she trailed off.

“Clarke, please?  I know something is wrong, I’m worried about you.”  He moved forwards and Clarke sighed, knowing she’d already lost.  She was touched by his concern and she felt her resolve crumble.  She stepped aside and let him into her house.

He followed her into the kitchen where she made herself busy making coffee for both of them.  She was spooning coffee into the filter when she felt a warm hand cover hers, she didn’t realise how badly her hands were shaking until that moment.  She looked up to Bellamy and her breath caught in her throat.  Every worry and stress she’d felt over the past few months built up and she felt a lump rise up in her throat and tears prickle again.

“Clarke, whatever it is, I’m here,” he said softly and she felt all her restraint leave her.  Tears fell from her eyes and Bellamy pulled her to his chest, coffee long forgotten.  She melted into his embrace and could not contain the tears and sobs as they ripped themselves from her chest.  Bellamy held her through it all and rubbed her back soothingly.

When she had calmed down she pulled herself from his arms and wiped the tears from her face, knowing it would be red and blotchy.

“Sorry,” she said in a watery voice.

“Please tell me what’s going on?”  Bellamy asked and Clarke sighed.  She gestured with her head and they made their way to the front room.  If she was going to talk about this, she needed to be sat down.

Bellamy sat close to her, closer than he normally would and Clarke could feel the heat radiating from his body.  It was weird, she thought, they were barely friends and she was about to tell him something she hadn’t even told Raven, her best friend, but this felt right.

She started from the beginning, explaining how she’d met Michael online by accident and how it had all seemed normal and he was really nice.  She explained how the first couple of months had been great and she really loved spending time with him, but then he’d turned on her.  She couldn’t help the tears falling as she explained how Michael had gotten possessive, how he’d stopped her from seeing her friends and slowly bullied her into stopping seeing her mother. 

“Clarke,” Bellamy breathed, pulling her to his side.  She crumpled into him, the tears flowing non-stop.  “Has he ever hurt you?”  He asked, suddenly tense next to her.  She shook her head into his chest.

“No,” she replied.  The _not yet_ left hanging in the air.  Bellamy tightened his arms around her and she continued to cry into his shirt.  Bellamy didn’t say anything else, just held her while she cried and Clarke was thankful.

The key turned in the lock and Clarke froze, petrified as she heard the front door open.

“Bellamy,” she hissed as she pulled herself from his embrace.  “You need to leave.”  She pleaded with him, her eyes searching his face.

“I’m not leaving you alone with him.”  His words were final and Clarke sighed.  “Just follow my lead,” he instructed and Clarke frowned.  She wiped the tears from her face.  She knew it was a futile attempt without even looking, her face was often blotchy from crying herself to sleep and simply wiping the tears wasn’t good enough.

“Clarke?”  Michael called from the hall and Clarke froze again.  Bellamy took her hand and gave it a squeeze.  Before she could pull her hand from his grasp, Michael had rounded the corner and was stood in the doorway.  He took in the scene before him and stopped in his tracks.  Clarke saw anger cross his face and she subconsciously stepped closer to Bellamy, scared he would lash out.

“What the fuck is this?”  He seethed as he stepped into the room.  Bellamy stepped in front of Clarke and Clarke felt anxiety rise up in her chest.

“Who are you?”  Bellamy asked in a calm manner, letting Clarke’s hand go so he could cross his arms over his chest.  Even from the other side of the room, it was clear that Bellamy would tower above Michael.

“Who am I?”  Michael scoffed as he stepped closer to Bellamy.  “Who the fuck are you?”  He asked, his voice raising.  He moved across the room slowly, like a panther stalking its prey.  Clarke had seen this behaviour from him before and it did only made her worry more.  At least this time, she told herself, Bellamy was here.

“I’m her husband,” Bellamy replied slowly, cocking his head to the side in a silent challenge.  Clarke stood frozen in shock.  She stepped from behind Bellamy and shot him a quizzical look.  His answering gaze said “ _trust me”_ and she nodded, turning back to a very confused Michael.

“Clarke?  What the fuck?”  Michael spat.  He was closer to her now, but she didn’t feel scared like she usually did, Bellamy was here with her and he’d protect her.

“It’s true,” she replied, holding eye contact with him.  She saw a flash of anger in his eyes and he stepped backwards and regarded her up and down.

“And you didn’t think to tell me this when we started dating?”  He asked, a cold laugh escaping him.

“I thought he was dead,” Clarke whispered.  Clarke refused to look over at Bellamy and held eye contact with Michael.  “He was in the army and didn’t come home for months.”  She looked away, not trusting her eyes not to give her away.  Bellamy moved forwards and put his arm around her.

Michael frowned and spluttered at her.  He stood there for a few moments trying to make sense of everything.

“You are such a bitch!”  He exclaimed abruptly, stepping towards her again, the anger was clear in his stance, it was almost vibrating from him and Clarke flinched.  Bellamy moved to stand between them and Clarke pressed herself behind him.

“I think you should go,” Bellamy said in a cool, clipped tone. 

“Or what?”  Michael challenged, moving to stand right in front of Bellamy.

“Or I call the police and report you for trespassing.”  Clarke held her breath as the two men held a silent face off.  Clarke couldn’t see any of what was going on.  She heard Michael suck in a breath and she heard a shuffle as he moved away.

“You can leave your key too,” Clarke called, stepping around Bellamy and crossing her arms over her chest.  Michael sneered at her but complied.  He all but slammed the key down on the cabinet before storming out of her house.

The front door slammed and Clarke sagged in relief.  It was over, he was gone.  She turned towards Bellamy who was almost vibrating with rage.

“Bellamy?”  She asked cautiously.  He snapped his gaze to her and instantly softened. 

“Clarke, I’m so sorry,” he said as he walked towards her.

“It’s not your fault my boyfriend was an asshole,” she said as he came to a stop a few feet from her.

“I think asshole is putting it politely,” he joked and a ghost of a s mile crossed her face before she was remembered what just happened.

“Thank you,” she whispered.  He nodded in response and she pulled him in for a hug.  Bellamy stood shocked for a second before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

They stayed like that for a while.  Relief washed over Clarke again and again and before long she was laughing with happiness.  If Bellamy thought this was odd, he didn’t say anything, just held her there while she let everything out.

When they finally pulled away, Clarke was at an instant loss of the contact.  Bellamy’s hand came up to her cheek and he wiped away some of her tears with his thumb.  She leant into the embrace and smiled up at him.

“So, it turns out I might have cooked too much pasta…” she joked and Bellamy chuckled. 

“Well, I’m never going to decline free food,” he replied.  She sighed in relief, not wanting to spend tonight alone after that.  Bellamy understood that and she felt her heart swell.

They washed up and got ready for dinner.  It was slightly overdone, after everything, but Clarke didn’t care.  She was too relieved to be away from Michael. 

Bellamy sat across from her and it was one of the nicest meals she’d had for a while.  At one point, Bellamy reached across and took her hand, she squeezed back.  She knew it was too early to be thinking about relationships after everything with Michael, but Bellamy was here and that was enough for her.  Clarke felt herself smiling properly for the first time in months and she finally started to feel like herself again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always taking prompts on [tumblr](http://www.blueshirtbell.tumblr.com)!


	6. Dance with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for my love, Lindsay (@the-most-beautiful-broom on tumblr): 
> 
> “Keep it.” and “If I kiss you right now, I won’t be able to stop.”
> 
> Additional tags: friends to lovers, modern AU, drinking, group chat

Clarke stepped into Grounders, the only good nightclub Arkadia had, and she was immediately greeted with warm air hitting her face.  Thankfully, she’d prepared for the club to be hot (like it always was on a Friday night) and she’d dressed in a light tank top and jeans.  She scoped the club and broke into a grin as she saw her friends.

The music thumped around her and people thrashed on the dancefloor.  She swerved to avoid being hit in the face by someone’s arms a few times, but eventually made her way safely across the dancefloor to the booth that her friends were occupying. 

“So, are we celebrating or drowning our sorrows?”  Clarke asked Raven when she reached them.

“Celebrating!”  Raven shouted over the music as she lifted another shot up.  She didn’t wait for anyone else to join her before she threw it back.  Clarke shook her head and laughed at her friend.

After university, many of her friends had gone straight into jobs.  But not Raven, she’d gone on to a masters and then a PhD.  So at the ripe old age of twenty-five, she was only just applying for post-graduate jobs.  She’d had her last job interview that morning and she’d already got offers from all of them.  Clarke wasn’t even worried that Raven wouldn’t get a job; she was awesome.

Cheers erupted around the table as her friends joined in on the row of shots.  Clarke smiled as she watched Monty wince at the tequila and she saw Jasper clap Miller on the back as they put the shot glasses down.

Bellamy caught her attention (when didn’t he?) and he moved over so she could sit next to him at the end of the booth. 

“I thought you hated it here?”  She asked, raising a brow at him as she squeezed into the booth.

“No, Clarke,” he said, turning to face her with a smirk.  “I hate _working_ here.”  Clarke rolled her eyes at him.  He let his arm rest over the back of the booth and Clarke was forced to press herself against his side so she didn’t fall off the edge of the booth (not that she minded).

Clarke wasn’t sure when she realised her crush on Bellamy was more than a dumb crush.  They’d been part of the same friendship group for over five years after they all got paired together for a social studies group project in senior year of college.  Clarke and Bellamy had argued like hell during the project, both of them wanting to lead the team and having very different views on how to go about it (“Whatever the hell we want is _not_ a stable basis for a governing body, Bellamy!”).  Somehow, they’d worked things out and come to a compromise in time for the project deadline – much to the entire group’s relief.  Afterwards, they’d all agreed to go for celebratory drinks and that was the start of their mismatched friendship group.

Somewhere between drinks five and six on that first night, Clarke and Bellamy put aside their differences and decided they’d try being friends.  Turns out, without the stress of a project worth 40% of their final grade looming over their heads, they actually agreed on a lot of stuff. 

And things were great.  Clarke had a wonderful set of friends and she graduated alongside them and got a great job that she loved.  And then her heart got in the way and ruined it; at some point she’d gotten a crush on Bellamy Blake.  She was so angry at herself, Bellamy was one of her best friends and she didn’t want to mess it up by admitting she’d developed feelings for him.  She couldn’t even call it a crush anymore, it was way past that. 

She shook her head and shoved those thoughts away, she was here to celebrate Raven getting a job, not wallow in the fact she was half-way in love with her best friend.

Her best friend whose side she was currently pressed up against. 

“You really should talk Gina into getting bigger booths,” she said, leaning up to shout in Bellamy’s ear over the music.  He snapped his gaze to hers and burst out laughing.  She gave him a quizzical look.  She realised what it sounded like she’d said and felt herself got red.

“Booths!”  She said with a laugh.

“Oh,” Bellamy said, still laughing.  After they calmed down they settled into a comfortable silence.  Raven was telling them all how the interview went for the third time and Clarke smiled over at how happy and carefree her friend was.  Raven dealt well with the stress of doing a PhD, but it still got to her, especially with her chronic leg and back pain.  Clarke felt her heart swell with pride for her friend as she recounted the look on the interviewer’s face when they found out she’d worked with NASA when she was just sixteen.

“Come on,” Bellamy said right in her ear, causing her to jump and a shiver to run down her spine.  “Let’s get a drink.”

Clarke hummed in agreement and made her way out of the booth. 

She gestured to Raven that they were heading to the bar and she gave them a wink and a thumbs up., before turning back to their other friends.  Clarke rolled her eyes.  She _may_ have vented to Raven about her feelings for Bellamy a couple of months ago, and now Raven was being insufferable about the whole thing; always sending her knowing looks and winking whenever Clarke and Bellamy were together.

Bellamy slid out of the booth and she gestured for him to lead the way; he was taller and less likely to get elbowed in the face by people dancing.

The bass was thumping heavily as they made their way to the bar.  At one point, Bellamy held his hand out for her as the crowd got thicker.  She took it without hesitation and tried not think about how well their hands fit together.  Bellamy didn’t drop her hand as they emerged from the throng of people and Clarke couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

They reached the bar, still holding hands, and Bellamy gestured for one of the bar staff.  Since he worked here while he saved up for his PhD, Bellamy knew all the bar staff pretty well, and so it didn’t take long for one of them to make their way over. 

Echo came to their end of the bar and shot them both a smile.  Clarke smiled back politely.  She liked Echo (she did), but she couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that went through her when she saw Echo flirting with Bellamy when they were together.

“What do you want?”  Bellamy said in her ear.  She jumped slightly, not realising they’d been stood that close.  Somehow, she’d ended up squeezed between Bellamy and the bar, with him pressed up behind her.  She tried, and failed, to stop her face from heating up but it was difficult when all her senses were flooded with Bellamy and his voice sounded gruff in her ear – it all made her head spin a little.

“Uh,” Clarke cleared her throat, she turned so she could see his face. “Surprise me,” she said with a grin.  Bellamy raised an eyebrow as a silent question.  She shrugged in return, she was feeling adventurous.

“What can I get you?”  Echo asked after she’d served the people next to them.

“Can I get two cherry bombs please?”  Bellamy said politely, she felt the vibrations of his chest on her back and she subconsciously shivered against him.  _God, she was so screwed_ , she thought with a slight grimace.

Echo nodded and got to work making the drinks.  She placed them both on the bar and Clarke started to take her purse out.

“I’ve got these,” Bellamy said.  Clarke opened her mouth to argue but Bellamy gave her a stern look over her shoulder.  She closed her mouth, knowing it was a lost cause.  Bellamy handed the cash over to Echo.

“Fine,” she replied.  “But I’m getting the next round.”  Bellamy grinned and picked up their two drinks, handing one to Clarke.

“Thank you,” she replied, taking a sip.  It was a burst of frozen cherry with just the right amount of vodka.

“Oh wow,” Clarke exclaimed.  “This is amazing!”

“I’m always right, Clarke,” Bellamy said, flashing a grin at her before taking a sip of his own drink.  Clarke rolled her eyes and shoved him slightly.  She bit her lip to stop her smile from spreading.

“Come on.”  Bellamy grabbed her hand again and started to lead her back towards their friends.

“Bellamy!”  Echo called after them.  “Your change?”

“Keep it!”  He called back over his shoulder.  He led Clarke back towards the booth where their friends had somehow got more shots ordered to the table.

 

A few drinks later, and Clarke was feeling the buzz of the shots and cocktails flow around her body.  She was practically leaning on Bellamy, but he didn’t seem to mind.  She let herself enjoy it and she’d be mad at herself tomorrow.

“Where did Raven go?”  Monty asked as he came back from the bar.

“Dancing.”  Bellamy and Clarke answered in unison.  Monty looked towards the dancefloor and nodded before sliding back into his seat next to Miller.  Clarke thought they were looking very cosy, but didn’t comment given how close her and Bellamy were sat at the moment.

Bellamy shifted and Clarke moved to sit up on her own, leaning back into the leather booth rather than on Bellamy.

“You know what?”  Bellamy said, Clarke shot him a quizzical look.  “We need to dance.”

Clarke stifled a laugh, Bellamy only ever wanted to dance when he was fairly tipsy and it was one of her favourite things about their group outings.

“Okay,” Clarke agreed, getting up out of the booth.  She swayed slightly as the alcohol rushed to her head.  Bellamy stood next to her and placed his hands on her waist to steady her.

“You okay?”  He asked, concern crossing his features.

“Yeah,” Clarke managed to get out, and if her face went slightly red it was only because the room was making her very warm.  Bellamy smiled at her and she realised just how close they were standing.  She cleared her throat and stepped out of his arms before she did something stupid like kiss him.

Clarke led the way to the dancefloor and they soon found the others.  Jasper was simultaneously chatting and dancing with Maya and Harper.  Raven on the other hand, was getting very close with one of the other regulars, Clarke tried to remember his name, Zeke maybe?  Clarke blushed and looked away as Raven pulled him down for a kiss, she was really happy for her friend, Zeke seemed really nice and it was great to see Raven let loose.

Bellamy led Clarke away from their friends and further into the crowds of dancing people.  They started dancing to the music.  It was quite a fast song and Clarke couldn’t help but laugh out loud as Bellamy swayed trying to keep in time with the beat.  He held out his hand and twirled her around until she was dizzy, like she was a kid again, and Clarke felt her stomach muscles hurts from laughing so much.

She’d not felt this happy in so long.  Out on the dancefloor, it was easy to forget all the stress of work and her mother, and everything else.  With Bellamy, everything else fell away and it was just them enjoying the moment.

 

A body shoved into her from behind and she fell forwards.  Luckily, Bellamy was coordinated enough to catch her before she fell.  The drunk guy that had pushed her mumbled a slurred apology and Clarke waved him off.

“Are you alright?”  Bellamy asked, his eyes scanning her.  He reached a hand up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her ponytail.

“I’m fine,” she told him with a smile.  His features softened instantly.  She felt his warm breath fan her face and she realised just how close they were standing for the second time that evening.

The music continued to blast and people were still bustling around them, but Clarke couldn’t even begin to care about that.  Everything else fell away and all she could see was Bellamy.

His tongue darted out to wet his lips and her gaze dropped as he did so.  She felt a blush crawl up her cheeks as her gaze slowly made its way back up to his brown eyes, worried he’d noticed her staring. 

(He had.)

He was staring at her very intensely and Clarke felt herself grow warm all over.  Her lips parted and she realised he was looking at her with need.

“If I kiss you right now, I won’t be able to stop,” he told her and she felt her mouth go dry.

Throwing caution to the wind, she reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down towards her and capturing his lips with hers.

Bellamy snapped into action almost immediately, pulling her closer with one arm, while his hand caressed her face.  Clarke leant into him and felt herself sigh contently.  She let her hands wind around his neck to thread her fingers in his hair, it was slightly damp with sweat from dancing, but Clarke couldn’t care less.

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages,” he admitted after they broke apart, foreheads pressed together.

“How long?”  Clarke asked, biting her lip.

“Probably, since we met,” Bellamy admitted with a shrug and Clarke felt herself laugh.

Bellamy grinned before capturing her lips again.  The kiss was messy, both of them smiling too much, but it was perfect all the same.

 

**_Jasper Jordan_ ** _had added you to the group “ **GUYSSSSS!!!** ”_

**_Jasper:  
_ ** _GUYYYYSSSS!!!_

****_Raven:_  
_Jaaper, wtf???  
PS soz am druuunk_

****_Jasper:_  
_It’s okay, Raven.  
But guyyyys!!!!!_

**_Nathan Miller_ ** _has left the group._

**_Monty:  
_ ** _Jasper, it’s nearly 2AM, wtf?_

**_Jasper Jordan_ ** _added **Nathan Miller** to the group._

**_Jasper:  
_ ** _Miller!  This is important._

****_Harper:_  
_Jasper, come on.  
We all want to go to bed, what’s so important?_

**_Jasper:  
_ ** _Well, I’ve gathered you all here…_

**_Raven:  
_ ** _JASOER, I SWEAAR TI GOD!_

**_Nathan Miller_ ** _left the group._

**_Jasper Jordan_ ** _added **Nathan Miller** to the group._

**_Jasper:  
_ ** _Miller please!!! This is important!!_

**_Miller:  
_ ** _Ugh, what?!_

**_Jasper:  
_ ** _[one image attached]_

**_Raven:  
_ ** _Is that?!_

**_Jasper:  
_ ** _YES!!!!!!_

**_Miller:  
_ ** _So they finally pulled their heads out of their asses._

**_Jasper:  
_ ** _Bellarke is canon!!!_

**_Raven:  
_ ** _Rlly wish u’d stop callin them tht_

**_Monty:  
_ ** _Can we go to bed now?_

**_Raven:  
_ ** _“We”????_

**_Monty:  
_ ** _*blushing emoji*_

**_Monty Green_ ** _has left the group._

**_Nathan Miller_ ** _has left the group._

**_Jasper:  
_ ** _I KNEW IT!!!_

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! Feel free to keep sending prompts on [tumblr](http://www.blueshirtbell.tumblr.com)!


	7. Aren't you cold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr: "Are you sure you're not cold" canonverse???
> 
> Additional tags: S1, canonverse, fluff,

Watching the sunrise on the ground wasn’t something Clarke got to do often.  She usually ended up working late into the night in her makeshift med bay inside the dropship, meaning she usually slept into the late morning. 

But today was different.  She sat at one of the makeshift platforms on the East-facing wall of the dropship and pulled her jacket around her tighter.  The heat of the late summer in which they landed had dissipated, giving rise to a very chilly autumn, and what was making out to be an even colder winter.

After Raven got the radios working, the council insisted on sending them weather reports so they could prepare for the worst the elements had to offer.  Clarke was sceptical at first, the meteorology part of the Ark had been out of use for over fifty years, but they provided useful information about any storms that might be headed their way.

One thing they failed to predict, though, was the heavy snow that had landed pretty much overnight.  Clarke realised she should have seen it coming, the temperature had been slowly dropping for weeks and the rain had been getting heavier.  Still, when she stepped out of her tent on that first day and into almost eight inches of snow, she thought she’d been dreaming. 

When she realised she wasn’t, reality kicked in.  A lot of the other kids had taken to messing about in the snow, revelling in the new environment.  But soon enough, they’d started to get sick.  It started off as sneezing and fuzzy heads, but soon enough there was a flu spreading around camp and Clarke cursed the snow and the cold weather.

It didn’t let up, though.  The flu spread quickly and the quarantine she’d made failed.  Miraculously, they only lost two of the hundred to the cold, but they still had half of winter to come.

 

The sky changed colour first, from a blue black to a light blue, and Clarke felt herself relax.  The clouds that had hung over camp for the last few weeks were still present, but in the lighting of dawn, they had a pink underglow.  Underneath the large clouds, Clarke could see a strip of blue and soon enough, the first rays of sunlight were shining over the mountain peaks.  Clarke let herself take in the view and (not for the first time) wished she had something to paint with so she could capture it.  Clarke thought back to the moonrisings that she’d seen on the Ark over the years; they were all beautiful, but none of them could compare to this.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone.”  Came a familiar voice.  Clarke was pulled from her thoughts.  She turned to face the direction of Bellamy’s voice and found him standing at the bottom of the ladder to her right.  She gave him a pointed look.

“God, Bellamy.  You’re such a killjoy,” she teased.  He climbed the ladder to come to stand next to her.

“I mean it,” he replied sternly.  He wasn’t looking at her, he was watching the sunrise and Clarke felt herself smile.  Even Bellamy couldn’t deny the beauty of the sunrise. 

She watched as the low winter sunlight hit his face, making the freckles stand out.  She noticed the way the light made his usually dark brown eyes come to life, when the light hit them, they became a deep warm brown with flecks of lighter brown in.  She wondered how she would capture the sunlight reflected in his dark curls if she were to draw him.  The thought shook her and she came to a stop.

 _Where the hell did that come from?_   She thought and quickly snapped her gaze back to the sunrise, her cheeks heating up slightly.

“Jaha says there’s a bunker not far from here,” she said to break the silence.  She hoped her voice didn’t sound as shaky as it felt.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bellamy turn his head towards her but she kept on facing forwards, not trusting her mind not to wander.

“It has, uh, blankets and stuff,” she managed, focussing intently on the treeline.

“Blankets and stuff?”  He asked and she could almost hear the smirk in his voice.  She turned her attention to him.

“Yes.  Things to get us through winter.”  Her voice sounded slightly more strained than she wanted it to, but Bellamy nodded anyway.

“I’ll get my pack,” he replied.  Clarke nodded and the two of them make their way to their tents to gather their things.

 

“You ready?”  Bellamy asked as they met back at the firepit.  Or where the firepit used to be, it was still covered in snow from the previous night.

“Yeah,” Clarke replied, pulling her pack over her shoulders.

“You sure you don’t want a warmer jacket?  It might snow again,” Bellamy said and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“No, _mom_ , I’m fine, let’s go.”  She turned to walk towards the north gate and she heard the crunch in the snow, meaning Bellamy was following.

 

“Where did Jaha say this bunker was?”  Bellamy asked.  Clarke looked down at the map again and frowned.

“About twenty miles north,” she said with a grimace.  At this rate, they’d make it to the bunker for nightfall, since the days were getting shorter.  Bellamy groaned in exasperation and she couldn’t help but agree with him. 

The air around them got colder as they carried on walking and Clarke regretted not bringing some kind of jacket – not that she’d admit that to Bellamy (he’d never let her live it down).  She pulled her arms closer around her, trying to shield her torso form the cold, but the snow under her feet was too slippy, and she ended up keeping her arms out for balance. 

Bellamy was unusually quiet as they walked – he kept his hand hovered over the handgun tucked into the waistband of his trousers.  Her and Bellamy had come a long way since they’d landed.  Clarke liked to think of them as co-leaders of the hundred.  Clarke liked to think she kept a level head and strived for diplomacy, while Bellamy inspired the kids to get work done when it needed to be.

After the meeting with Anya had gone sour, everyone had been on edge; constantly looking out for grounders in the trees, trying to keep quiet, and the hunting parties had stopped going out unless it was completely necessary.  Leaving camp was dangerous, they’d all agreed, but the bunker had supplies, or so Jaha had said.  This trip was necessary, she told herself, and they both had guns so they’d be fine.

That didn’t stop her worrying, though. 

 

Bellamy came to a stop at the top of the slope they’d been climbing.  The last few steps seemed to take Clarke a lifetime, her calves felt like they were on fire and every time she moved her feet would squelch and slip in the mixture of snow and mud.  Bellamy didn’t turn around and just stood facing away from her.  She huffed as she dragged her feet, flinging her arms out to stop from slipping.

Finally, she made it to the top of the slope and came to a stop next to Bellamy.  She opened her mouth to make a quip about him being unhelpful but stopped dead.  All around them was blinding white.  There were trees off in the distance with a dusting of white, but the immediate land in front of them was flat and covered in untouched snow.

Clarke felt herself smile, this place was beautiful.  Like everything she’d ever dreamed the ground would be.  She watched as wildlife jumped though the treeline across the field and –

She felt a cold and wet slap on the side of her face.  Clarke whirled to the left only to see Bellamy trying not to laugh.

“What the fuck?”  She asked as she wiped snow off her cheek.

“Never heard of a snowball fight, Princess?”  He teased.  Clarke frowned, they didn’t have time for this.  She opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when she saw Bellamy bending down to pick up more snow.

“Bellamy, don’t,” she warned, holding a hand out in front of her as she started to step away from him towards the open field.  Bellamy stood up, cupping the snow between his hands and Clarke felt her eyes widen in horror.  He smirked as he slowly made his way towards her. 

She watched as his arm went backwards and she tried to duck when the snowball came hurtling towards her.  It hit her shoulder.

“Bellamy!”  She exclaimed as she felt the wet patch on her T shirt spread.

 _Fuck it_ , she thought when she saw his smirk.  She reached down and plunged her hands into the freezing snow.  Ignoring her reflex to pull them out, she started to gather the white powder in her hands and formed a small snowball.

Using her left hand, she aimed as best she could and watched in glee as the snowball flew across the space between them.  Bellamy tried to dodge but he was too late, the snowball hit him across the face and Clarke laughed at the surprised look on his face.

“Oh, you’re on, Princess,” he said and Clarke grinned in response, already reaching down to get another snowball ready.

 

Sometime later, they were stood in the middle of the field, each with a snowball in hand facing each other.  Their cheeks were flushed from running around and laughing and both their hair was wet from being unable to dodge some of the other’s throws.  Bellamy edged towards her quickly and she stepped backwards, just out of arm’s reach.  She watched as Bellamy’s arm flinched but he didn’t throw the snow at her.

Before she could react, he darted forwards.  She stepped backwards but he was still moving forwards, his arms came around her middle and soon enough she was falling into the snow.

Her feet went from under her as he tackled her around the middle.  She saw the treeline go past her and felt the cold cushion of the snow under her. 

“Bellamy!”  She wheezed, winded after the tackle.  He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her, laughing.

She tried to be mad, but his smile was contagious.  She laughed along with him, allowing herself to just be a kid for once.  Out here, in the snow, she wasn’t a leader or a medic, she was just a girl out with a boy having a snowball fight.

Slowly their laughter died down, but Bellamy was still hovering over her.  His face was red with the cold, making his freckles stand out again.  His dark hair was curling around his face where it had gotten wet.  She slowly reached up and brushed a curl off his forehead. 

She dropped her hand, suddenly nervous.  Bellamy was staring at her intently, his eyes boring into hers.

“Are you cold?”  He asked.  His breath came out in warm puffs around them, and they were so close that she felt it fan across her cheeks.  She thought about it for a moment.  Sure, she was wet, and she’d probably catch a cold, but in that moment, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“I’m fine,” she told him.  He raised an eyebrow but didn’t press it further.

Before Clarke could think better of it, she brought her hand up to the back on his neck and pulled his face down to hers, bringing his lips over hers.

Bellamy was still and Clarke started to pull away, clearly, she’d misread the situation.  Clarke opened her mouth to apologise but before she could, Bellamy was leaning down and recapturing her lips.  His nose was cold on her cheek, but his mouth was warm and Clarke felt herself smiling into the kiss, winding her fingers into his damp curls.  Bellamy sighed and Clarke felt content.

When he broke the kiss, he didn’t go far, pressing his forehead against hers.

“Are you sure you’re not cold?”  He asked and Clarke bit her lip.  The snow around them had melted a little, making all her back wet.  If she stayed longer she’d regret it.

“Maybe a little,” she told him and he smirked.

“Come on,” he replied, climbing off her.  Clarke pouted at the loss of heat, but made to sit up as well.

Bellamy held out his hand for her and she took it, allowing him to help her up.

“Let’s find that bunker,” he said as he pulled her up.  He didn’t drop her hand as they walked towards the trees and Clarke felt herself smile as their hike continued.

 

* * *

 

It took less than two days for her to catch a cold, her sneezes causing Bellamy to wake up beside her.  He groaned and fell back into the furs and blankets of their bed.

“For the record,” he said as she continued to sneeze.  “I told you to bring a jacket.”

Clarke groaned before lying back on his chest. 

“Worth it, though,” she said, nestling into his side.  Bellamy grumbled something inaudible as he fell back asleep but his arm tightened around her side and Clarke smiled into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm still taking prompts on [tumblr](http://www.blueshirtbell.tumblr.com)! I've also got [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/bluehshirtbell) too now! Maybe some day I'll get back to writing something that isn't a prompt, but until then keep sending 'em in!


	8. Dogsitting is hard work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for youleftme-clarke on tumblr <3
> 
> _“I’m flattered you’re jealous.”_  
>  _“Would you warm me up?”_
> 
> Additional tags: established relationship, roommates, dogs, jealous!Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are taking so long to cross-post (things have been hectic)

“So, we’ve been thinking,” Monty said one night at the bar.  Bellamy raised his eyebrow as everyone waited for him to carry on.

The Dropship was their local bar and they spent most Friday nights there, just catching up and drinking.  Clarke was pressed into his side and Bellamy had a beer, so he was pretty content.  He slung his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his embrace.  He smiled to himself as he pressed a kiss to her temple.  Bellamy had worried that moving in together was too soon into their relationship, but things were going great so far and they couldn’t be happier.

“We’re getting a puppy!” Jasper announced excitedly.  Cheers erupted around the table from their friends while Bellamy almost choked on his beer.  Clarke shot him a worried look but he shook his head. 

“Is that a good idea?”  Bellamy asked as they pulled out their phones to show everyone pictures of puppies they were thinking of getting.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”  Monty asked as he showed his phone to Bellamy.  He glanced down to see a video of a spaniel chasing its tail around a small yard.  “Even you have to admit that’s cute,” Monty teased.  Bellamy rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

“Isn’t there a clause in your apartment contract that says you can’t have pets?”  Clarke asked as she flicked through the pictures on Jasper phone.

“Pfft, that contract doesn’t mean anything.  Our landlord’s really laid back,” Jasper replied. 

Soon enough everyone was happily cooing over videos of puppies and Bellamy gave in to the peer pressure and allowed himself to get swept up in the excitement.

 

Three months later, and Jasper and Monty’s landlord _wasn’t_ “pretty laid back.”  Their landlord was a middle-aged woman who spent her money developing small apartments and selling them to students for extortionate prices.  She usually stayed out of the way, choosing to come by once a year to check their apartment for faults before they renewed their contract.  But when their hot water stopped working, and the boiler continued to make weird noises, Monty and Jasper were forced to call their landlord, who insisted on seeing the boiler for herself.

“I’m sure it’ll just be for the day,” Jasper promised as he carried a box of dog toys into their living room.

“Sorry,” Bellamy said as Monty came in behind him.  “What’s going on?”

Monty and Jasper shared a quick look of horror and slowly turned their attention back to Bellamy.

“Uh, Clarke said…” Monty started looking around for Clarke.

“I said we’d look after Chopsticks while their landlord is over,” Clarke told him as she carried a dog bed into their front room.  Bellamy shot her a _what the hell?_ Look, but she just shrugged in response.  Seemingly dismissed, Monty and Jasper scarpered out of the front room to fetch the rest of Chopsticks’ things from their car.

“Clarke, what the hell?”  Bellamy asked once they’d left the room.

“I know,” Clarke sighed as she sat down on their couch.  “I should have asked you, but if they get found out their landlord will take Chopsticks off them, and you know I’m a sucker for literal puppy eyes!”

Bellamy sighed and sat down next to her.

“Fine,” he grumbled half-heartedly.  “But you’re taking it out for walks.”

Clarke laughed but hugged him excitedly anyway.  He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.  She sighed into his side and he looked around at their living room at all the boxes of dog stuff.

“How many toys does one dog need?”  He voiced aloud as the boys came back in. Clarke chuckled as he continued to grumble about spoilt pets.

 

Dogsitting was difficult. 

 

Bellamy had never had a dog; they couldn’t afford one growing up and by the time he had his own apartment he was too busy with work to spare the time to housetrain a puppy.  Despite not owning a dog, he actually loved them a lot, most of the time.

“Shit!”  Bellamy exclaimed as he tripped over _another_ dog toy in the hall.  He heard Clarke chuckle as he made his way into the living room. Like he said, _most of the time_.

“Hey,” she greeted and he gave her a tight smile.  “How was work?”

He plopped down on the couch next to her and she nestled into his side.

“Turns out high school kids hate Caesar more than the senators did,” he said leaning his head on top of hers.

“Is that even possible?”  She asked with a chuckle and he smiled.

“How was your day?”  He asked.

“Okay,” she shrugged.  “I spent most of the day chasing Chopsticks around the park.”

Chopsticks chose that moment to bound into the living room. She barked excitedly and Bellamy grinned down at the dog.  She’d grown a lot in the three months since Jasper and Monty got her, but she was still as excited as ever.

Bellamy leant down to scratch her ears and coo over her.  She jumped up into his lap and he stroked her head and she wagged her tail excitedly.

 

Later on, Bellamy and Clarke were sat on the couch together watching TV.  Chopsticks had settled herself on Bellamy’s lap and Clarke was leaning her head on his shoulder.

“You spend all day with a dog, and she chooses to sleep on your boyfriend instead,” Clarke said sarcastically.  Bellamy chuckled and glanced to look at her face.  The light from the TV cast a blue glow on her face and she saw a small pout on her face.

“Are you jealous of a dog?”  He teased and she rolled her eyes. 

“Shut up,” she grumbled, biting her lip to stop from smiling.  “I’m just saying, if anyone deserves to be warmed up, it’s me.”  Bellamy couldn’t contain his laughter and Chopsticks popped her head up.

“Well, I’m flattered you’re jealous,” Bellamy said solemnly and Clarke lightly hit his shoulder.  He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and she rolled her eyes but smiled up a him.

Clarke reached down to stroke Chopsticks’ ears and she put her head back down and fell back asleep in Bellamy’s lap.

 

 

 As much as Bellamy grumbled about the toys everywhere and the fact that he’d seen more dog pee than he ever wanted to, he was sad to see Chopsticks go.  After two weeks of living in Clarke and Bellamy’s care, Monty and Jasper’s apartment was finally ready for them to move back into.

“Was she good?”  Jasper asked as the puppy bounded her way over to him.

“She was great,” Clarke replied smiling down at the dog.

“I’m sorry it took so long, turns out we needed a new boiler and it took forever to fit,” Monty explained as he bent down to pick up their dog.  Bellamy smiled as she yipped and licked his face.

“She was no trouble,” Bellamy insisted and Jasper gave him a grin.

“So, if we need dogsitters in the future…?”  Jasper asked and Bellamy gave him a pointed look.

“Don’t push it.” 

“Worth a shot,” Jasper said with a shrug. 

 

The house seemed quiet without Chopsticks running around and sniffing everything.  They sat on the couch after dinner, watching the news and Bellamy felt a shiver run down his back.

“Is it cold in here?”  He asked, looking over to check the window was closed.

“Bell,” Clarke said with a laugh.  “It’s been the same all week.”

Bellamy frowned, he hadn’t been this cold a few days ago.  Then in dawned on him.  The last few days he’d had his own personal heater sitting in his lap all night and now Chopsticks was back at home with Jasper and Monty he was missing the warmth she provided.

When he explained this to Clarke she laughed and snuggled into his side.

“You miss her,” she teased and he grumbled in return.

She moved back from him and he frowned at the loss of contact.

“You want me to warm you up?”  She asked in a sultry voice as she looked at him from under her lashes.  Turns out, dogsitting was tiring work and he and Clarke hadn’t had much alone time while looking after Chopsticks.  Bellamy smirked at her before pulling her close again.

He pressed a slow kiss to her lips and she melted into him.  She smiled into the kiss and brought her hands up to wind her fingers through his hair.  He sighed into the kiss as he brought his hands to her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm always taking prompts/down for a chat on [tumblr](http://www.blueshirtbell.tumblr.com) so hmu!

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://www.isla1975.tumblr.com)!


End file.
